happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You'll Be Gruesome Wrong
You'll Be Gruesome Wrong is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces Slayer, the dragon killer. Plot Anki is sleeping in his object-filled house, until he hears a crowd of people outside. He wakes up and looks out the window, noticing that a brand new museum has recently opened by Senior. Anki gets super excited, and knows the perfect person to bring. He runs out his house, looking for Grunts the Gruesome. Grunts is eating inside his longhouse, until Anki barges in, angering him for being interrupted. Anki doesn’t waste any time and grabs Grunts’ arm, taking him to the museum. They finally arrive and go inside the museum. Grunts explores it and starts to notice weapons, armor, and ships from his time, and begins to flip out. Anki notices that Grunts is in his flipped out state, and runs off. Grunts notices Raylene and grabs her, slamming her into a frozen Björn, with him falling towards her, crushing her. Grunts also notices Pouches, who’s stuffing a ton of food in her mouth. Pouches sees that Grunts is running right towards her and tries to run away, but Grunts grabs her tail, and flings her around like a fan, and sticks his sword inside of the spinning kangaroo rat, shredding her into bits. Senior is in his office, looking at his giant aquarium, noticing that Grunts has barged in, trying to kill him. Grunts swings his bloody sword, missing, cracking the aquarium, until Senior is able to escape the office. Flaps is seen aimlessly walking around the museum, until Grunts pushes him into a bunch of weapons on display, trying to get him in a easy spot to kill. Flaps thinks he is getting ambushed, and picks up one of the weapons he crashed into, and gets in a huge fight with Grunts. The fight leads to a viking ship held by rope, where Anki and Senior is hiding in. Flaps is able to smack Grunt’s sword out of his with his axe, which not only cuts the snout of a peeking Senior off, but also one of the ropes. Senior falls off the ship, splattering on the floor. The aquarium finally breaks, letting all the water out into the museum. The ropes snap, sending the ship down on the water. Just when Flaps is about to kill Grunts, he is crushed by the falling viking ship, while Grunts is hit by the wave. The ship later rams into Slayer, with him being impaled by the ship’s stempost. Anki is still hiding inside the viking ship, hoping not to get killed by Grunts. He slowly peaks outside the ship, with his head ultimately being split in half by a doorway. The museum begins to collapse, with Grunts surviving it. Grunts survives the disaster, off to kill more people. Mapa lately arrives at the museum, already finding out it’s been destroyed, annoying her. Moral "Go outside, and go viking! Deaths #Raylene is crushed by Björn. #Pouches is shredded into bits by a sword. #Senior splatters on the museum floor. #Flaps is crushed by a viking ship. #Slayer is impaled by the viking ship’s stempost. #Anki’s head is split in half by a doorway. Trivia *The title is a pun to 'you'll be proven wrong'. *The moral is actually "Go outside, and go biking!". *Despite it being Anki's third role, this is his first starring role. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Debut Episodes